List of inconsistencies
This is a list of inconsistencies in the subject matter of the Dragon Ball manga and anime, the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. ''Dragon Ball'' * In the chapter "They Call Him... the Turtle Hermit", it is established that the Flying Nimbus can only support pure-hearted individuals, and that Master Roshi can no longer ride it as a result of his perversion. It is later revealed that Master Roshi received the Flying Nimbus from Korin after climbing Korin Tower. However, when Goku travels to this time period in the past, he sees that Roshi is as impure in his youth as he is in his later years, making it impossible for him to have ever ridden the Flying Nimbus during the time of ownership. * At the conclusion of the chapter "Carrot Top", Goku bounds Monster Carrot and his subordinates and carries them to the Moon on his Power Pole. During Dragon Ball Z however, many characters assume that Goku cannot breathe in outer space such as Dr. Brief, who designs a state of the art spacecraft for Goku's travel to Planet Namek, equipped with an emergency space suit, and Frieza, who ruptured Namek with the conscience that even if Goku would survive the planet's destruction, he would die of asphyxiation in outer space. * In the chapter "The End of the Tale", Goku's size while transformed into a Great Ape is inconsistent between panels. At one point, he is seen bursting through the upper floors of Emperor Pilaf's castle, and has a size comparable to the whole structure itself. Later, the Great Ape is depicted as being roughly three times the height of Yamcha (as the two are illustrated together in one panel). * After defending himself from an oncoming Kamehameha, Mercenary Tao's clothes appear to have been rendered simple rags. However in the sequences that follow, Tao's pants appear completely untarnished. * There are several inconsistencies with the height of aged Nameks portrayed in both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. When the nameless Namek separates his good and evil essences, thus creating Kami and King Piccolo respectively, these two products of the division are virtually identical in height. Despite this, King Piccolo's youth is later restored by a wish made to Shenron, which results in a dramatic increase in size, despite that this restoration to his youth should essentially render him with nearly the same height as the nameless Namek, who was in his prime during the division that created Kami and King Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z also seems to establish that Nameks may actually physically enlarge as they grow elderly, rather than while they are in their prime. For example, the eldest Namek, Guru, is likely the largest ordinary Namek seen in the series, so old that he is said to have fathered every living generation of Namek since the reckoning of their homeplanet. * It is originally established with King Piccolo that Nameks' blood is colored red. However, Drum is the first Namek shown to bleed purple, as do all subsequent Nameks during Dragon Ball Z * Regeneration appears to be a typical and common trait among Nameks, but Cymbal, a mutant Namek spawn dies by being sliced in half with Yajirobe's katana. Later Goku punches a hole through King Piccolo's midsection, the wound proving fatal and resulting in him spawing a final son to avenge his own death. ''Dragon Ball Z'' * At the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha's gi''s are depicted as light-orange with white emblems, rather than reddish with yellow emblems. As the characters reunite here for the first time in five years, it is unlikely that the three would alter their clothing to the same colored wardrobe. However this inconsistency can more than likely be attributed to a shift in coloration on the part of Toei Animation, between the production of the ''Dragon Ball anime and Dragon Ball Z. * In "The Arrival of Raditz", Goku attests that he fights using "Kame-Sen'nin-style martial arts" rather than kung fu. However in Dragon Ball, it had already been established that Goku fights using kung fu. * Also in "The Arrival of Raditz", Raditz claims that Planet Vegeta was destroyed when a comet crashed into it three years prior. While the surviving Saiyans are under the impression that their homeplanet really was destroyed by a comet (except Vegeta, whose belief otherwise is shown in a flashback later in the series and is a form of retroactive continuity), it was later established that Planet Vegeta was actually destroyed 24 years prior to Raditz's arrival on Earth (the planet's destruction would soon be illustrated several times, and was often used to depict backstories for characters in ''Dragon Ball'' films), thus retconning the statement. * During Vegeta and Nappa's earliest appearances in Dragon Ball Z (particularly the episodes "Goku's Unusual Journey" and "Trouble on Arlia"), Vegeta's armor is orange and green, as opposed to yellow and white respectively, his gloves and boots are orange, and his hair is brown. His traditional coloring was standardized following his and Nappa's arrival on Earth during the Vegeta Saga. Likewise, Nappa's armor during these early episodes is colored brown and black, as opposed to yellow and dark blue, respectively. * Also concerning Vegeta and Nappa's earliest appearance, there is some inconsistency with the race the two Saiyans are shown to have ravaged shortly before (one of which Vegeta happens to be sitting on, while eating its disembodied arm). In the chapter "The Needs of the Many...", this race has a humanoid figure more unique than its modified appearance in the anime, which adjusts it to physically look more like an insect. For example, in the manga the race has fingers like most humanoids, which were altered to pincers for the anime. * In the episode "Princess Snake's Hospitality", Goku has a nightmare where Nappa and Vegeta attack Chi-Chi and Gohan. However at this point in the series, the only Saiyan he is familiar with besides himself is his brother, Raditz, and so he shouldn't have any idea what Nappa and Vegeta look like. * In the episode "Journey to Namek", when Gohan announces his intention to accompany Bulma and Krillin to Planet Namek, Chi-Chi argues that Gohan has "a project due in science class next week, and a book report to finish up." This cannot be possible as Gohan has been in isolation for the past year training under Piccolo, and thus should have no homeschooling obligations. * In the episode "Hunt for a Dragonball", Bulma cautions Krillin and Gohan not to attack a tornado housing a Dragon Ball in fear that it may destroy the ball. However, earlier in the episode, another Dragon Ball was unaffected while at the bottom of a swamp which Raiti described as having a naturally acidic floor capable of eating through "virtually any type of matter." As such, it is unlikely that an energy wave would be capable of vaporizing the ball. Moments later Gohan enters the tornado from its eye to retrieve the Dragon Ball. To escape, he uses the Masenko to propel himself through the eye of the tornado once again, however he clearly says "Kamehameha" while doing so. This happens once more at the giant's castle towards the end of the episode. * During the scene in the episode "The Ruthless Frieza" where the spaceship built for Goku by Dr. Brief takes liftoff, the Capsule Corporation logo on its outer surface reads "CPSULE CORP.", rather than "CAPSULE CORP.". * During a flashback in the episode "Elite Fighters of the Universe... The Ginyu Force", Vegeta is shown without a tail during his confrontation with Guldo, despite this scene taking place over a year before his tail was removed in his conflict with the Earthlings. * There is some inconsistency over exactly what makes a Super Namek in Dragon Ball Z. While the title of the episode where Piccolo fuses with Nail ("Piccolo the Super-Namek") implies that a Super Namek is a being created by the union of two pre-existing Nameks, Krillin refers to the nameless Namek, a result of the fusion between Piccolo and Kami, as a Super Namek as well. However, unlike the union of Piccolo and Nail, Piccolo and Kami are essentially the same individual (Kami being the embodiment of this character's good, and Piccolo being the reincarnation of King Piccolo, the embodiment of this character's evil), and so their fusion should not produce a Super Namek, but rather it should reproduce the Namek as he was before diverging his personalities (albeit with the knowledge and strength gained by the two personas during their separation). A third Super Namek theory is proposed in the 1991 film Lord Slug, where it is revealed that a select group of extremely adept Nameks discovered the secret to unlocking a higher level of consciousness within themselves. These "Super Nameks" are extremely aggressive and radically different from their agrarian counterparts. The only known member of this Super Namek caste is Lord Slug. * In the episode "The Ultimate Battle", there is an inconsistency between Krillin's uniform in two adjacent scenes. Krillin, who had been wearing a Saiyan battle fatigue since the Frieza Saga began, is seen wearing his training gi briefly during a scene where he, Piccolo and Gohan flee the area to allow Goku to face Frieza. Making matters more curious, this sequence occurs in literally the following frames after Krillin is shown, wearing the battle fatigue. * By the climax of the episode "Bold and Fearless", it is established that Captain Ginyu has stolen Bulma's body. However the early sequences of the following episode, "Embodiment of Fire", seem to ignore this discovery, as Ginyu is revealed to be in possession of Bulma's body differently than portrayed toward the ending of "Bold and Fearless". * During the episode "Trump Card", the Ginyu Force, sans their leader, arrive on King Kai's planet where they are greeted outside of the kai's home by King Kai, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. The Ginyu Force then proceed to test their special abilities in the planet's atmosphere by destroying King Kai's property. However, the early sequences of the following episode, "Keep the Chance Alive!!", seem to partially ignore this discovery, as while it seems to pick up where the destruction left off in the previous episode, King Kai is shown stepping outside of his home (which is where the Ginyu Force were initially discovered in "Trump Card", and which by the end of the episode had been partly caved in by a tree). King Kai is then shown to be surprised at the sight of the soldiers, despite being among his understudies when the Ginyu Force had first arrived in the previous episode. * At the beginning of the episode "Power of the Spirit", Frieza remarks his astonishment that not all the Nameks have been killed, upon recovering from a counterattack by Piccolo. However at this point, Frieza had been aware of Piccolo's presence for no less than ten episodes, as Piccolo was the first Z Fighter capable of showing Frieza any sort of challenge, while he was in his second transformation. In fact, the reason Frieza killed Dende was because he saw him heal Piccolo. * The length of Frieza's tail after being partially severed by Krillin's Destructo Disk is never consistent. In select sequences that follow, Frieza's tail is sometimes shown completely intact. * As established in "Goku's Unusual Journey", when it is requested that a character receive some treatment in the afterlife besides passing onto Heaven or Hell, that character's physical body vanishes allowing them to retain it in the afterlife, rather than becoming a generic wisp. However the members of the Ginyu Force who appeared on King Kai's planet were secretly invited there, and have retained their bodies and been crowned halos. This is not concise with the events of "Goku's Unusual Journey" however, as in that episode where Goku's body vanishes from his final resting place, in "Namek's Destruction?" Gohan flies by the corpses of the Ginyu Force members who were invited to King Kai's planet in the Other World. * Also in "Namek's Destruction?", Frieza devastates the core of Planet Namek with the intention of destroying the planet, attesting that while he can survive without breathing an atmosphere's air, Goku cannot. This is more than likely inaccurate however, as before this episode aired, three other Saiyans had been depicted exposed to outer space, with no negative repercussions. These are Vegeta and Nappa in "Trouble on Arlia", and Bardock in Bardock: The Father of Goku. This inconsistency recurs in a flashback during the episode "Upgrade to Super Saiyan", when Vegeta recounts how while journeying outer space, he was forced to protect his Capsule Corporation shuttle from an oncoming meteor shower, as this was the only way he could leave the planet. * There are several inconsistencies with landmarks on the surface of Namek during its destruction. For instance, the pillar where Guru's home is perched atop is demolished, causing the eldest Namek's home to plummet. However when the Nameks are revived by a wish Mr. Popo makes to Shenron, the home is later shown resting on a plateau, with Guru's body still resting soundly upon his throne. Another inconsistency involves Goku's spaceship which Bulma, Gohan and Piccolo would be using to escape the collapsing Planet Namek. While a fault line forms underneath the spaceship causing it to sink into a resulting chasm, it is later shown spontaneously resting on solid ground in subsequent episodes. * In the episode "Frieza Defeated!!", a flashback to Vegeta's time working with Nappa and Raditz to conquer planets in the name of Frieza asserts that Frieza being responsible for Planet Vegeta's destruction was not unheard of, as it had been a rumor at this time prior to the events of Dragon Ball Z. In the flashback, Nappa informs Vegeta of this rumor, only for Vegeta to reveal that he already knows Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans' homeplanet. This contradicts a sequence in "Secrets Revealed" where Dodoria reveals the truth to Vegeta about Planet Vegeta's destruction, which Vegeta later relays to Goku in an effort to have Goku not show Frieza mercy during their climactic showdown. There is also some inconsistency in the flashback regarding Vegeta and Nappa's battle fatigues, as the colors here are those of their typical armor, which did not appear to come into use until the two arrived on Earth during the Vegeta Saga. * In the episode "Namek's Explosion... Goku's End?", after a conflict with Gohan, Vegeta takes flight and disappears in the distance. However in the following episode, "Goku's Alive!!", Vegeta is again seen among the survivors of Planet Namek, despite deciding to, and ultimately going through with leaving the caste in the episode prior. * Also in the episode "Goku's Alive!!", Moori is appointed by Guru as his "Eldest Namek" replacement. However when Guru pronounces his name, he calls him 'Moly'. It was not until "Goku's Alive" that 'Moori' was established to be the Namek's concrete name. * There are a number of inconsistencies with the area surrounding Goku's house. Early in Dragon Ball Z (as well as the first Z'' film, ''Dead Zone), Goku's house lies at the foot of a forest, and at the base of a mountain. This is also the surrounding area as seen at the conclusion of the episode "Goku's Alive!!", where Piccolo is standing atop this mountain, looking down on the house. In other episodes, among them "Goku's Ordeal", the house is located on a grassy plateau, with the mountain and surrounding forest absent. "Goku's Assassin", as well as several episodes that follow, shows a surrounding terrain similar to the one seen in "Goku's Ordeal", but with the inclusion of a lone tree nearby, as well as a pond situated next to the house. "Closing In" shows a completely different terrain, when an aerial view of the surrounding land shows a river along the side of the property, along with what appears to be farming fields just beyond the house. In this view there also appears to be some minor modifications done to the shape of the structure as well. * During the Namek Saga it was established that Nameks only need water to sustain themselves, which is further demonstrated by Piccolo during his stay with King Kai. This diet's roots can be traced back to Dragon Ball, when King Piccolo's attempt to order food in East City is rejected by Piano, who rebuts that King Piccolo isn't capable of consuming food. However in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Piccolo is shown eating fish. Later in Dragon Ball Z, when Chi-Chi declares in "Goku's Ordeal" that she will no longer be cooking meals for the family until Goku and Piccolo obtain a driver's license, Piccolo (who is a guest at their residence during the three-year preparation for the androids) appears to be just as distraught as Goku, which shouldn't be the case as his meals consist simply of water. Even more so, there is little reason why he actually goes through with driving lessons while continually ridiculing them, when Chi-Chi not cooking for the family would have absolutely no effect on his diet. This inconsistency is more than likely for comedic value, but it does present a plot hole nonetheless. * In episodes such as "Goku's Ordeal" and "A New Guardian", Chi-Chi laments over her inability to drive a vehicle. However there are several sequences during the Saiyan and Garlic Jr. sagas where Chi-Chi, accompanied by her father, is shown driving a hovercar and an aircraft, respectively. * In the episode "The Heavens Tremble", Garlic Jr. is shown to have a set of birthmarks on the left side of his cranium, although in every subsequent appearance, a second set appear on the right side of his cranium as well. However, very rarely do these marks follow any consistent pattern or quantity, as various scenes depict anywhere between three to seven marks. Also in the episode, Garlic Jr. claims to have been imprisoned in the Dead Zone for ten years. However, Gohan turned eleven years old during the Cell Games Saga, which is set three years after the death of Frieza, shortly after the Garlic Jr. Saga. Thus, Gohan would be seven or eight years old when Garlic Jr. escapes the Dead Zone, and his oldest possible age in the film Dead Zone where Garlic Jr. is sealed into the void is four, as he is five years old in "The New Threat" and the Dragon Balls are clearly available (this is notable because the Dragon Balls would require a year to regenerate after Garlic Jr. used them to receive immortality). This makes it more likely that Garlic Jr. spends around three years in the Dead Zone. However, it is possible that time moves at a different pace in the Dead Zone, similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, making ten years pass as three years would outside the void. * In the episode "Double Trouble for Goku", Master Roshi tells Maron the story of Goku's campaign against the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Towards the end of the tale, Roshi summarizes how Dr. Gero decided to instead build individual beings with the power of an army, the eventual androids, using information that he gathered from secretly watching Goku over the years. It is in the previous episode, "A Handy Trick", that Gero reveals to the Z Fighters he has been studying Goku since childhood, but as Roshi has never left his home since the androids began their invasion, it is unlikely that he should know this information. * In the episode "The Secret of Dr. Gero", Future Trunks describes androids 17 and 18 to the Z Fighters, telling how they were designed to look like "a beautiful young girl" and "a young boy who wears a red scarf and has long dark hair." While this is true of their appearance, these android models were created by fitting human beings with cybernetics, and as such, they were not technically designed to look the way they do since before Dr. Gero kidnapped and conducted experiments on the two, they were ordinary humans. Nonetheless, Future Trunks and other characters who are unaware of their true nature as 'cyborgs' continue referring to them as if they were purely synthetic for a number of episodes. In "Deadly Beauty", Android 18 herself reinforces the stereotype that her design is no different from previously seen androids who were little more than machines, when she confesses she hasn't been taking her conflict with Vegeta seriously because she knows "how fragile you flesh and blood types can be." * In "No Match for the Androids", Turtle easily fends off a pair of young men attempting to take advantage of Maron, despite it being established in "The Arrival of Raditz" that he has a power level of 0.001. As a human farmer was also shown in "The Arrival of Raditz" to have a power level of 5, it is unlikely that Turtle would be able to defeat two apparently younger and fitter men with a power level as low as the one he was previously branded with. * In the episode "Closing In", Goku has a nightmare where androids 17 and 18 appear at his home and horrifically kill Krillin, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Future Trunks, before turning on him. At this point in the series, the only androids he has even briefly met are 19 and 20, and so he shouldn't have any idea what androids 17 and 18 look like. Also, as he has been battling and recovering from heart disease, Goku was not among the Z Fighters when Future Trunks revealed that 19 and 20 were not the androids that threaten his future, or even when 20 explicitly declares that he will awaken androids 17 and 18, and thus he should not be as aware of the situation as the episode makes him seem. There may be one explanation, however, as Future Trunks tells the Z Fighters' support about the new android threat when organizing Goku's move to Kame House. This could mean that while in his sleep, Goku still hears Future Trunks' story (although it does not explain how Goku's dreams are able to perfectly interpret the androids without Goku ever witnessing them). * Similarly, in the episode "Bow to the Prince" while Goku and Gohan are training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku instructs Gohan to imagine that Cell is destroying everyone close to him, in an effort to trigger the Super Saiyan transformation inside him. Gohan dispels this method, confessing that he has never seen Cell. However, later during their stay in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan has a nightmare where Perfect Cell kills Chi-Chi and Piccolo. Apart from the fact that Gohan has never seen Cell at this point in the series, this is even more unfounded because Cell did not achieve his perfect form until after the pair entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * In the film Bio-Broly, when Goten and Trunks see Bio-Broly inside his tank, they note how he appears to be a Saiyan because he has a tail. However, it is unlikely that Goten and Trunks have ever seen a Saiyan with a tail, especially since neither of the two were born with one themselves. * An early debriefing in the video game Legendary Super Warriors states that Gohan's dream is to become a scientist. However in Akira Toriyama's original series, Gohan's childhood aspiration is to become a mathematician. * Captain Ginyu's "Character Introduction" biography in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series states that Ginyu has used the Body Change technique numerous times in his career, and that his humanoid appearance in Dragon Ball Z is the result of a previous Body Change, rather than Ginyu's original shell. However this is debatable, as after dying in the body of a Namek frog (the product of an awry Body Change), Captain Ginyu assumes his Dragon Ball Z form during his stay in Hell, rather than reverting to the body which truly belongs to him. * A debriefing prior to the Strongest vs. Strongest stage of the Special Saga in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 asserts that the film Cooler's Revenge takes place following "return to Earth after crushing Frieza." This disturbs the canonicity of the mainstream series however, as Goku does not return to Earth after slaying Frieza until after Future Trunks' arrival, though the latter character has no role in the film. In addition, in spite of Future Trunks killing both King Cold and the revitalized Mecha-Frieza only hours prior to Goku's return to Earth, Cooler seems intent only seeking vengeance for the shame thrust upon his family by Frieza's display of inferiority on Namek, as though he were completely unaware of not only his father's recent death, but also of the second death of his brother, as well. Another inconsistency stems from the fact that Gohan has a tail in the film, despite not having one during the time in the series when Cooler's Revenge is purported to take place. This is not unheard of in the mainstream series, however, as Gohan's tail regrows twice within just twenty-one episodes of the first time his tail is removed by Piccolo in "Gohan's Metamorphosis". While the film's alleged placement in the series' timeline is inconsistent with the actual events which occur at this time in the series, its canonicity is not absolutely ruled out. There is a possibility that the film takes place in one of the alternate timelines of the series. * A debriefing prior to the Legendary Super Saiyan stage of the Special Saga in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 asserts that the film Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan takes place while the Z Fighters are "taking a much needed break before their battle with the androids." This is contradicted by an opening narration in the Japanese version of the film, absent from the Funimation dub, which states that Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan takes place during the ten-day wait prior to the Cell Games. The Budokai Tenkaichi briefing can be further proved inaccurate, as Gohan is incapable of transformation to Super Saiyan until training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Perfect Cell Saga. Also, both Goku and Gohan appear to have a great degree of control over their transformations, despite the realistic time they would have had access to the form (although Goku spent a fair amount of time training and experimenting with the power while in obscurity between the Frieza and Trunks sagas of the mainstream series). Another inconsistency stems from the fact that during the film, Goku can detect Broly's energy from across the galaxy. This contradicts a statement he makes during the Cell Games Saga that he has "never really tried" detecting energy from such a long distance, in reference to locating New Namek through sensing the Nameks' energies; however, he is still capable of warping to King Kai's planet, which is arguably farther in distance than New Namek. * The amount of damage that a planet can absorb varies throughout the series. In the Vegeta Saga, Vegeta is able to destroy an entire planet (Arlia) rather effortlessly. In the Frieza Saga, Frieza requires a massive power ball, which still requires a relatively long time to destroy Namek. Though Frieza did note that Namek was unexpectedly resilient, his power level at that point would have been at least 100 times that of Vegeta's when he destroyed Arlia. ''Dragon Ball GT'' * At the conclusion of Dragon Ball Z after Kid Buu is defeated, a wish is made to Shenron using the Dragon Balls to restore Earth to its prior state and to restore the lives of every undeserving victim of Buu's rampage. In spite of this, in the first episode of Dragon Ball GT, Emperor Pilaf appears with Mai and Shu, intending to use the Dragon Balls in an attempt for world domination. However, it can be argued that Pilaf's methods, and by proxy those of his henchmen, pale in comparison to those of the antagonists introduced since his final appearance in the Dragon Ball manga and anime. * In the episode "A Devastating Wish", when Goku and Uub emerge from their sparring session and collapse, Dende asks Mr. Popo to retrieve a first aid kit. This should not be necessary, as Dende has healing abilities at his disposal. * In Dragon Ball GT, Krillin's life is restored by the Dragon Balls of Earth despite having already been restored twice in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, the limit of Shenron's restorative abilities. * During the Super 17 Saga, Goku is unable to kill Frieza and Cell because they are already dead. However, it had previously been established in the Kid Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z that deceased characters are still susceptible to a second death, wherein they virtually cease to exist. In addition, deceased villains in Other World are not shown with halos in GT, despite being crowned with them during Dragon Ball Z. * There is some debate as to whether or not certain allegedly immortal characters are still alive 100 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT (particularly during the time of the 64th World Marital Arts Tournament and the events of the special A Hero's Legacy). For example, in the manga Master Roshi quips Goku to grant "a dying old man his last wish" (referring to having Bulma allow him to feel her breasts) in exchange for the Bancho, to which Turtle rebuts that "'This dying old man' drank the immortality elixir."Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 2, #2 ("Fanning the Flame") Later, Dr. Gero states in both the manga and anime that the process of reconfiguring himself, Android 17 and Android 18 into cyborgs has made the three immortal.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 29, #349 ("The Androids Awake!") With the exception of Dr. Gero who is murdered (thus implying that immortality among androids restricts them from dying of natural causes only), the cases of Roshi and 18 (and by proxy, 17) are contradicted by the special A Hero's Legacy, where it is narrated that Pan is the only character remaining from the generation of the original Z Fighters. It should be noted however that because most Toei productions besides the anime are non-canon, and Dragon Ball GT itself was not based on the work of series founder Akira Toriyama, the canonicity of Dragon Ball GT material is debatable, especially when contradicted by Toriyama's work. References Category:Lists